Bleach: National Hug a Captain Day
by Storm Alert
Summary: The Female Soul Reaper Association has made a National Hug a Captain Day... Naturally all of the females want to hug Byakuya, but he doesn't want to be hugged... I suck at summaries, hopefully it's better than it sounds.


**This is my first Bleach Fanfic, so I apologize if it isn't any good... sorry!**

**Please don't flame it though...**

**There may be some O.O.C, but I tried really hard not to, so it should be pretty good...**

**If I owned Bleach, Grimmjow would be my pet cat, and would sleep on the end of my bed. And, National Hug a Captain Day would actually happen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: National Hug a Captain Day<strong>

Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the great Kuchiki Clan, and Squad Six Captain, exited his mansion in a foul mood. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night, being as he had been busy making up the paperwork that he had missed during his long stay in the hospital, and Renji Abarai, his Vice-Captain had been too lazy to even start. He also had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen, and this bothered him.

Despite his sleepless night and his recent injuries, Byakuya looked no different than ever. His slate gray eyes were as calmly expressionless as ever and there was no hint of either smile or frown on his handsome face. His hair was perfectly arranged, the three strands that hung over his forehead in just the right places, as though they were as frightened of him as everybody else in the Seireitei.

Moving swiftly and silently, Byakuya swept down one of the main streets of the Seireitei, towards the Squad Six barracks, where a useless Vice-Captain, and yet more paperwork awaited him. The sudden sound of running feet was the only thing that warned him before a small pink-haired child rammed into his chest, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"Bya-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed, her small arms pinning Byakuya's hands to his sides. The beginnings of a frown creased Byakuya's face.

"Why are you touching me?" he asked, looking down. "Let go." He struggled against Yachiru's grip, and nearly succeeded in freeing himself when more bodies slammed into him. He recognized all of the members of the Female Soul Reaper Society clinging to him, all except for Soi Fon and Nanao, who were nowhere to be seen, and Unohana, who was using Kenpachi as her own personal teddy bear, and didn't look as though she was going anywhere anytime soon. It was a slightly disturbing sight, and Byakuya tried to turn his face away.

"Let go!" he repeated, with more urgency now. "Why are you touching me?"

"It's National Hug a Captain Day Bya-chan," Yachiru informed her, turning her childish face up to look in his eyes. "Everybody wanted to give you a hug, but you took so long getting here." _National Hug a Captain Day?_ Byakuya thought. _That's ridiculous!_

"There is no such thing as Hug a Captain Day." Byakuya informed her frostily.

"_National_ Hug a Captain Day," Yachiru corrected him. "And there is now! The Female Soul Reaper Society invented it to promote goodwill between the squads.

"And so that we would get a chance to hug all of the hot male captains," Rangiku Matsumoto added. "We're going to Captain Hitsugaya next!"

"I thought that we were going to Captain Ukitake next!" Kiyone protested.

"We're going to Captain Hitsugaya next! You can get a hug from Captain Ukitake anytime!"

"We're going to Captain Ukitake!"

"We're not!"

"We are!"

We aren't!"

"Let go of me." Byakuya interrupted, his voice stern. His request was ignored, as Kiyone and Rangiku continued to argue. "Let go!" Byakuya tried again. Nobody paid any attention to what he was saying.

"We'll go to Hitsu-chan, then Uki-chan!" Yachiru said, settling the argument. She jumped off of Byakuya. "Come on!" The women clinging to Byakuya let go and ran away, leaving Byakuya standing, slightly stunned in the centre of the street. Unohana was still hugging Kenpachi, and neither looked as though they were about to stop anytime soon.

_Why me?_ he wondered internally, before remembering what they'd said about Captain Hitsugaya. One quick flash step later he was standing in the door way of the Squad Ten office, where Captain Hitsugaya was working on paperwork. He started slightly when he noticed Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You're Vice-Captain just hugged me." Despite his best efforts, disgust showed in his voice. "Her and the rest of the Female Soul Reaper Society, and other assorted women. They're coming for you next."

"They're doing what?" Captain Hitsugaya began, when he heard the sound of running footsteps, and Rangiku's voice.

"He's in the office, he has tons of paperwork to do, so unless he knows that we're coming, he won't leave!" Captain Hitsugaya's eyes widened, and he leapt up from the desk.

"Thanks for the warning Captain Kuchiki," he said, escaping through the window. Byakuya followed him out. Both of them disappeared in different directions, Byakuya arriving finally at the Squad Six Barracks. He stumbled gratefully inside, and locked the door behind him. Renji looked up from where him and Rikichi were studying something in front of them. When they saw Byakuya they quickly hid it in the desk, both looking slightly guilty.

_Now what?_ Byakuya thought, exasperated.

"Captain Kuchiki!" the boys chorused, standing and advancing on him.

"Don't tou-" Byakuya was cut off when both men wrapped their arms around him. "Stop it! No! Don't touch me! Let go!" Renji released his captain, a cocky grin on his face.

"We have to Captain," he said casually. "The Female Soul Reaper Society said very plainly that we were to hug every Captain that we came across." Byakuya stared at him and Rikichi for a moment, before turning and storming off into his office, his captain's robes flying out dramatically behind him. He could hear the conversation going on behind his back.

"He's never going to speak to you again Renji," Rikichi said.

"He'll come around," Renji replied. Byakuya could almost hear the smile that would surely be on his Vice-Captain's face as he spoke. Byakuya locked the door of his office behind him, but as he soon found out, this didn't make much difference. Soon everybody in the Sixth Squad was coming to give him a hug, and after somebody- Byakuya never did find out who it was- broke the lock on his door, there was no way of keeping them out. Eventually Byakuya escaped out the window again, where he was met with somebody who wanted to give him a hug no matter where he went.

Suddenly, with people coming at him from three sides, Byakuya broke into a sprint, moving surprisingly fast for somebody who always walked with slow deliberation. He ran faster than he'd ever had to, and quickly lost the surprised members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads who had tried to follow him. Glancing around quickly to be sure that nobody was within sight, and assured that he was the only one there Byakuya grabbed a concealed door in the wall in front of him and ducked quickly into the room hidden beyond the wall. He slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, panting slightly. His hair, which had been immaculate earlier hung messily, but he didn't care anymore.

Byakuya realized that he was not alone, and nearly had a temper tantrum, until he realized that Nanao and Soi Fon, who were also hiding in the hidden room didn't seem to have any intentions of giving him a hug.

"Don't worry about it," Soi Fon informed him wearily.

"We were the only two who voted against National Hug a Captain Day, so we're not about to participate in it," Nanao agreed. Byakuya slowly slid down the wall, and carefully set out the paperwork that he had been carrying with him in front of him. Nanao and Soi Fon had also gone back to what they had been doing before he had appeared- Nanao doing all of her squad's paperwork, and Soi Fon doodling little Yoruichi cats down the margins of her paperwork. When the two women realized that he was ignoring them, they continued their conversation, with Byakuya carefully listening.

"So why did you hide?" Soi Fon asked Nanao.

"Captain Kyoraku kept trying to force me to hug him." She replied. "I _knew _that something like this would happen." She scowled at the paperwork, and pushed her glasses further up her nose with a finger. "What about you."

"All of the men in my squad kept trying to hug me." she replied. "Even Omaeda! I thought I taught him better." She slouched a little, and sighed. "The only person that I want a hug from is Miss Yoruichi, and she's in the real world so she can't hug me." Nanao made a soft sympathetic noise, and returned to her paperwork. Soi Fon continued to draw cats all over her paperwork.

The three of them sat in silence, listening to the clock on the wall tick away the seconds until National Hug a Captain Day was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think, but once again, don't be a meaner! If it sucks, maybe break it to me nicely?<strong>

**Thanks for reading anyways!**


End file.
